Something New, Something Different
by mrssalvatoreDK3
Summary: Halle is a seventeen year-old girl who's parents think she's a mistake. When her father gets an offer he can't refuse, Halle's life changes forever. Damon/OC. All books. After the Dark Dimension; Damon is not human.
1. The Woods are a Place to Meet

**A/N: Thanks for looking at my story! This is my first Vampire Diaries story, and I hope you all like it. Takes place several years after they rescue Stefan from the Dark Dimension. Damon is not a human. All books. **

**Quick Summary: Halle is a seventeen year-old girl who was, to her parents, a mistake. When her dad gets an offer he can't refuse, Halle's life changes forever. **

I walked quickly out of my high school and toward the bus, not wanting to look at anyone. They would always make fun of me, no matter what I did. But when I nearly ran into someone, I looked to him.

"Sorry." I said quickly, looking into his dark eyes. He looked like he was a lot older than the students in this school. But he nodded, staring at me, while I walked on.

I almost ran to the bus now, because I could hear Tawni's voice behind me. Yes, Tawni, the bitch that was constantly making my life a living hell. She made it clear that if I got in her way, she'd never let me live it down. This never stopped her from teasing me all the time.

"Hey, Halle!" She called in her perfectly annoying chipper voice. I froze at her words, turning around. She was smiling an angelic smile, her long blonde hair perfect, her bright blue eyes shining in preparation to embarrass me. Her six or seven followers trailed behind her.

"What, Tawni?" I groaned, not wanting to deal with her today. I just wanted to get home. The slight wind in the air blew my long hair in my face, forcing me to push it out of my eyes.

"Where'd you get your clothes?" She said, waving her hand. She stood about ten feet away from me in her skimpy little outfit that all of the guys drooled over. Suddenly, her expression turned into a sneer. "Wal-Mart?"

Her followers laughed, and I glared at her. "Where'd you get yours? Sluts-R-Us?"

The crowd behind her all said, "Ooh," sounding like even bigger losers than they actually were. Tawni looked mad now, and crossed her arms, silent.

"What? Got nothing to say?" I said teasingly, giving her a little girl smile. I could see the dude from earlier watching me from a ways away.

Tawni glared at me a little longer before turning away, pissed to no end. This always happened, and I always won. But she won when we spilled paint on me, or made it seem like I was passing dirty notes in class, or making me sound insanely dumb in front of the guy I liked. She had the power of persuasion and hissy fits. Mine was in words.

I rolled my eyes and faced back to my bus, jumping on. I just wanted to get home. Which was weird, because my parents and I did _not _get along. Actually, they thought that I was a mistake. Considering my mom was fifteen when I was born, they hated me, but were against abandoning kids, so they kept me. They still hated me, after seventeen years of me living with them. At least I hated them too. It's not like I loved them and didn't get enough attention. I actually wanted them to just leave me be for the rest of my life. In fact, my dad hit me. Yep. They were against abandoning children but not beating them. That just freaking figures. And mom never stopped him. The belt always hurt.

I pondered in silence for a while longer until the bus stopped where I got off. I stoodup, and got off the bus with one other girl. She never talked to me. She was afraid that Tawni and her gang'd reject her.

When I finally reached my house, a crappy little brown house that had just enough space for the three of us, I took a deep breath and stepped inside. Immediately, I saw mom passed out on the small brown couch, an empty wine bottle in her hand. Not again. I ignored her and walked down the small hallway on the side of the living room to my tiny bedroom, with nothing but a bed and a dresser. I threw my book bag on the bed and pulled off my shirt, leaving me in my jeans and black tank top. I walked over to the dresser, where a small mirror stood. I looked at it, seeing myself.

My long, straight, dirty blonde hair trailed down my shoulders, looking as frizzy as ever. My light blue, technically gray, eyes looked sad like they always did, and I was still way too skinny for it to be healthy. My very thin eyebrows were curved upwards ever so slightly, making me looked constantly surprised. My skin was pale, and my legs long.

There was a light tapping noise behind me, and I turned to see my dad leaning against the doorframe. His blue eyes that matched mine looked happier than usual, and his dark brown hair was shaggy, proving that he never combed it. "What's up your butt that made you so happy?" I asked, turning to my bed to pick up the bag.

"Pack your bags." He said, frowning at my words. "We're going somewhere."

I glanced up at him. "Where?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said. He took a step toward me and struck me across the face suddenly, making my head snap to the side. Tears formed in my eyes, and I glared at my father. "And never talk to me like that again." He said before stepping out of my room.

I rubbed my cheek while emptying my book bag and putting clothes, my toothbrush and hairbrush, and a few books into it instead. I didn't have a suitcase, so I had to make due with my school bag. When I was done, I slipped it over my shoulder without getting on a new shirt and stepped out of my bedroom.

My dad was waiting by the door for me, mom still passed out on the couch. He signaled for me to go outside, and I listened, not wanting to get hurt again.

I got into his crappy truck while he got in next to me, starting the car up and pulling out of the driveway. I was silent the whole trip, never daring to speak a word. But when we passed the West Virginia border into regular Virginia, I looked at dad with a questioning look.

"I should probably explain this to you." He said, never looking at me. "Some dude came up to me today in the street, maybe twenty, twenty-one. He talked to me about my daughter, claiming that he wanted to buy her." My jaw dropped, and he continued. "He offered me twenty-thousand dollars for you. I'm not passing that up."

"Are you insane?" I yelled at him, disbelieving. "What if he's a rapist or something?"

"He told me his name." Dad continued, completely ignoring me. "It was something that sounded, like, German or something. Started with an S."

"But…but…" I stuttered. Then I just sat back in the chair and refused to move or speak.

When we pulled up into an old forest, he stopped. I looked at dad funny, and he told me, "Go on. Into the Old Wood. Bye, Halle." He waved and just looked bored.

I looked at him in disbelief, but opened the door. I'd do anything to get away from him. I knew he wasn't lying. My dad didn't lie. In fact, I asked him one time when I was seven how babies were made. He answered without hesitation, and he probably scarred me for life with that.

I started walking toward the woods, wrapping my arms around myself. It was chilly and I forgot a sweater. When I entered the first trees, I heard the engine of the car start up again, and dad drove away, leaving me there alone.

I took a few shaky steps into the very small trees. They just barely reached two feet over my head, and looked pretty young. There were even flowers beneath my feet still; the trees hadn't pushed them out of their territory yet.

I wandered on for a few minutes, eventually losing sight of the road behind me. All I could hear now was the chirping of birds and the quiet sound of squirrels running around on the ground. The smell of oak trees filled my nose, calming me only a little. There was no wind; the trees were obscuring it. It was still cold, though, and I rubbed my hands up my arms to warm them.

When I didn't know where to go, I sat down on the soft, pine-covered forest floor and leaned against a tree. I closed my eyes and continued rubbing my hands up and down my arms, trying to stay warm. After a minute, my arms were warm, but my hands were still moving. But these didn't feel like my hands. They felt harder, and bigger…

My eyes shot open to see someone's face. His black eyes made me suck in a breath, but one of his hands shot to my mouth. I felt my eyes widen. "Shh, shh now, little one." He said. His voice was mesmerizing, and very, very sexy. "Calm down."

I was still scared though as my eyes looked over him. He was wearing black, black, and more black, completed with the leatherjacket. His hair was black too, and straight. He was…sighing. Really hot.

"I'm going to let you talk now." He said quietly. "But if you scream, I might just kill you." My eyes widened even farther, but I nodded. His hand moved, and I took in a shaky breath.

"Don't hurt me." I said quietly, shivering under his touch. He was still holding my arm with one hand.

He chuckled. "Although I could, very much, I won't." He stood up, pulling me with him. I was still shaking.

"Who are you?" I asked. He gave me a killer smile.

"You can call me Salvatore." He started walking. "Damon Salvatore."

**What did you think? Please take just one minute to tell me if I did crappy, or good, or whatever. Please, no flames though. Once I have three reviews, I'll put up the next chapter. I have it done already!**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Halle~**


	2. A Bit of Explaining

**A/N: Ok, not many reviews, but here's the next chapter anyway. Please, please review. I really want to know what you guys think. And by the way, this is rated M for a reason. I just haven't reached that part yet. **

**Here's the chapter where I meet Stefan. I'll put up the next one tonight if I get one more review. **

**Thanks for reading!**

Damon pulled me with him, so I had no choice but to follow him. He was going even deeper into the woods. "So, do you have a name? Or am I going to have to call you 'little one' all the time?" He asked me.

"H-Halle." I stuttered, still scared. We walked in silence for a moment before he sighed.

"This is taking _way _too long." He complained. Before I could react or even yell, he pulled me into his arms bridal style and started running. But he was running faster than any person could go. Wait, I take that back. Faster than any _human _can go…

I looked up at Damon. The air from him running was blowing my hair around his face, but he didn't seem to notice. "What are you?" I asked, my eyes probably wide.

He smirked at me. "Stefan'll tell you." He replied. He was quiet afterwards, and I realized something.

"You're the guy that I ran into today!" I exclaimed suddenly. He glanced at me before looking back ahead.

"Yep. I was checking something for Stefan." He said.

"Ok, who's Stefan?" I asked, majorly confused.

"You'll find out in a minute. I don't like explaining things. It's boring." Damon said, smirking again.

We were quiet again as he ran. Before long, he burst through the other side of the woods, making light hit my eyes, making me blink. Damon ran a bit longer before coming up to an old, run down house that was freaking huge. It looked more like an apartment or something. He stopped at the front door, knocking lightly before kicking it open without waiting for a reply.

"I'm home!" Damon said loudly. "With presents!"

He set me down, and I looked around. There wasn't a lot in the main room, but Damon led me upstairs and through a little passageway into a medium sized bedroom. There was a small bed in the middle, a dresser in the corner, and a small table holding a computer opposite the bed. Another boy was standing near the window, his short and dark brown hair messy, like he had been running his hands through it.

"Is she really here, or are you lying again?" The boy said. He turned around, and his dark green eyes locked with mine. "Huh. For once, Damon, you're useful."

"And again, brother, you're annoying." Damon replied. Huh. Brothers. The other boy ignored him and stepped over to me, extending a hand.

"Stefan Salvatore." He said, smiling gently at me. I didn't take his outstretched hand.

"I'm not touching anyone else until I know what the hell is going on." I said forcibly, crossing my arms.

Stefan withdrew his hand. "I can understand that." He said truthfully, walking over and sitting down on the small bed in the room. "I guess I should explain."

"No, course not. I totally don't want to know why one of you bought me from my family." I said sarcastically.

Stefan ignored this and started. "That one was I. I've been…observing you for a while now. I know that you hate your family." I froze, but he just continued. "We're giving you the opportunity for a better life."

"But why do you want _me_?" I asked, shocked. Damon was standing patiently at the doorway, his foot tapping. So, it wasn't so patiently.

"Oh, _I _don't want you." Stefan said. "I have Elena. But she's not here right now, so she'll meet you later." When he stopped, I just crossed my arms again and raised an eyebrow. Stefan sighed. "Fine. I brought you here for a reason. And you'll find out that reason if you just relax and go along with us."

I looked at him in frustration, and started to walk out of the room. But when I tried to shove Damon out of the way, he was solid. I just walked right into him. Jeesh, he was solid as a rock. "What is _up_ with you?" I asked him, exasperated.

He just smirked, grabbed my shoulders, and spun me back around to face Stefan again. He smiled at me. "What you're about to hear might shock you." He said. I waved a hand, signaling for him to get on with it. He met Damon's eyes, and back to me.

"We're vampires."

I was silent for a moment, and burst out laughing. Stefan looked at me in alarm. "What?" He asked.

"Y-you guys are freaking insane!" I laughed, clutching my stomach. "D-did you drink a little too much?"

Damon spun me around again, making me face him. "He's right, for once. I am too."

This just made me laugh harder. "Ok, I'm getting out of the loony bin." I said, trying to push Damon away again. He was still solid. I realized just now that he was about six inches taller than me.

"How do you think I ran so fast?" He hissed. This made me stop.

"Special effects?" I suggested, still thinking that these two were insane. I looked back at Stefan, and he was shaking his head.

"Vampires have great speed and strength." He said, glancing again at Damon. Damon shot down, grabbing my ankle, and pulled it out from under me, making me trip and bite my lip hard. I tasted blood. Damon pulled me up so that I was hanging upside down. He was only holding me with one hand.

"People can be strong." I said shrugging as well as I could for being upside down. Stefan frowned again, a look of frustration on his face.

"Vampires can… control your mind." He said suddenly, looking triumphant. Damon flipped me back up to my feet, making me a little dizzy, and forced me to look into his eyes.

"You won't remember any of this." He said, his pupils dilating. "It was all a dream."

I snorted. "No it wasn't. I'm not stupid."

Now even Damon looked surprised. "Hm. It didn't work." He told Stefan, who looked shocked.

"That's it." He said, falling back on the bed. "I give up."

"I don't." Said Damon. He met my eyes again, and smiled widely, showing me his teeth. His canines were sharper than normal peoples.

"Damon…" Stefan warned, sitting up. But he couldn't continue when Damon's head swooped down to my neck. I felt his teeth scrape across the skin there for a moment before he sank them into my throat.

I cried out in shock, and tried to shove Damon off. But he didn't budge, and it didn't hurt. It actually felt…really good. My eyes fluttered shut, and I stopped struggling.

But Damon was ripped away from me a moment later, and I fell to the ground, feeling dizzy. Stefan was standing over me, looking really pissed off. His teeth were bared, and his eyes were fixed on his brother, who was already getting up. Damon brushed himself off and wiped his mouth. Then he shrugged.

"What?"

Stefan just stopped looking at him and instead looked at me, his mouth closed. Wow, he was scary when he was mad. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Hmm, pretty lights." I said, glancing at the window. I hadn't noticed how pretty it was before.

"Oh, she's fine." Damon said, coming over to me. I met his black eyes and frowned.

"I think I'll call you Mr. Bitey." I said happily, laughing.

"Oh, jeez." He replied, walking away. I felt arms under my own, and Stefan lifted me from the ground.

"She needs sleep now." He said, laying me on the bed.

"Yeah, mmkay." I slurred, curling up in a ball. I heard footsteps getting farther away, and a door closing. I closed my eyes, and right before I fell asleep, I heard several words in my ears.

"Sleep well, little one."


	3. Midnight Encounter

**A/N: Ok, I couldn't help it. I had to put up a new chapter for my non-existent fans. I really wish you guys would just please review and tell me how this is!**

**This chapter is a little short, but gets a lot covered, I think. Enjoy!**

I woke up screaming. My forehead was covered in sweat, and I was shivering violently. There was a blanket on me; someone must have put it there a while ago. It was only covering up one of my legs, and I kicked it off, feeling hot enough as it is. My breathing was shaky, and I struggled to take a deep breath.

That was the worst dream I'd ever had. Something had been chasing me through the woods, talking to me in my mind. It said a lot of things, but only one stuck in specific.

_You are mine._

I shook my head, chasing the thought from my mind. I jumped up, realizing I had no shoes on, and walked toward the door, opening it quietly. No one was there. I sighed in relief and found the stairs with little difficulty, trudging down them as silently as I could. When I reached the bottom, I wandered around for a few minutes before finding a small kitchen. Moonlight streamed through the small window, giving me just enough light to see. There was only a sink, fridge, and several cupboards in the small room, but there was a beautiful wooden table right smack in the middle of the room, with four chairs surrounding it. I ran my hand over the wood, admiring the craftsmanship. Afterwards, I looked in the cupboards for a cup, finding one after a minute and filling it with water from the sink. I gulped it down quickly and stood at the sink quietly, my eyes closing. I wasn't going to be able to sleep after that.

"Couldn't sleep, little one?"

I spun around to see Damon leaning against the table, a smirk evident at his lips. He was still dressed the same, but now he had ditched the leatherjacket, showing me his muscles. I just glared at him.

"You could have killed me." I said, turning away to clean the cup off myself.

"But I didn't. So it's all good." He replied. I could hear the smile in his words.

"I didn't know vampires could be so…sarcastic." I hissed, turning back to him. He laughed quietly, looking completely relaxed.

"Oh, but that's my thing." Damon said, putting a hand on his own chest. Then he looked serious. "You're taking this a lot well than most people would."

"Well," I said, turning to the cupboards and putting the cup away. "My life is pretty screwed up. Nothing really surprises me anymore."

He was quiet after this. I sighed, still not looking at him. "Is there more?" I asked.

"What?" Damon replied.

"Is there more than just vampires? Like, they're usually paired up with werewolves, but…" He cut me off before I could continue.

"There are werewolves." He said, shocking me. "Most of them are bad. I've met several who are pretty nice, but most of them are just bloodthirsty." He chuckled. "Not unlike myself."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No. There are a lot more than everyone thinks. One of Elena's friends is a witch. You might meet her tomorrow. Our biggest trouble lately has been a kitsune, but it seems that he's been lying low lately."

"Kitsune?"

"A Japanese creature. They're part fox, and can turn into them. They usually have a bunch of tails when they do, and are very powerful."

"Hm. A lot of trouble, then."

"Yes, very."

I turned to Damon, shocked to realize that he was about a foot behind me. "But he's been quiet. I wonder what he's planning." He said, his dark eyes searching mine. I swear, I could see little lights in his, like a night sky. His face was inches away from mine; it would be so easy just to lean in and close the distance between us…

A light flipped on, making us both blink in surprise. I turned my head to see Stefan standing in the doorway, looking a little shocked. "What's going on?"

Damon sighed, moving away. I felt dizzy, and shook my head lightly. "Well, brother, we were having a great time before you showed up." Damon said angrily.

Stefan didn't say anything. Instead, he just walked out of the kitchen. I heard the front door open and close, and figured that he was going hunting, or whatever. I didn't know what vampires did.

I glanced at Damon, and he was shaking his head as he left. Dammit, Stefan! Wait, no. Dammit Damon! He was the bad one. He tried to seduce me. Jackass.

I stormed back up to Stefan's bedroom, not seeing the accursed one the whole way. Good. The floorboards creaked under my stomps, and I hope Damon heard them. When I found the room again, I fell on the bed my eyes wide open. I still wasn't going to be able to sleep, no matter what I thought about. I tried to remember more of my dream.

Running past trees, the sticks pulling at my hair. The woods had been familiar, but I don't remember where I had seen it before. A glance of the thing chasing me. About the size of Damon, but with light eyes, not dark ones…

Ugh. I hate dreams.


	4. Reasoning Sucks

**A/N: Yet another chapter in a five minute radius. Another will be up in…oh, five more minutes. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Halle? Honey? Wake up." A soft voice said. I mumbled something unintelligible and turned over in the bed. "Honey, I need you to get up. Stefan has to tell you something." The voice said again. It sounded like a girl.

A hand shook my shoulder. "Halle, get up." A different voice said. This one sounded more no-mess. I still didn't move. "If you don't wake up, I'll bring Damon in here and tell him to do whatever he wants." The second voice said.

My eyes shot open just as a third voice said, "Meredith!" I turned to see three girls huddled around the bed. One had long, straight, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had pale skin. Another girl had long brown hair and matching eyes. The third girl had short, strawberry blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. All three of them were pretty.

"Whas goin' on?" I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes. The girl that was apparently Meredith spoke first.

"As Elena here," She gestured to the blonde girl. "Told you, Stefan has to tell you something. He says it's really important."

"I heard what Damon did last night." The unnamed girl said, her eyes looking friendly. "God, I hate him sometimes."

"How do you think I feel?" Elena said. "He's my brother."

"Who's this?" I asked, pointing to the unnamed girl. She smiled and answered.

"My name is Bonnie. I'm a witch." Well, might as well get that little detail out there. I nodded, and then realized something.

"Wait, you're Damon's brother?" I asked Elena. She smiled at me.

"By marriage. Stefan and I are married." She held out here hand, showing me a ring with a blue stone on it that matched her eyes. I vaguely remembered Stefan and Damon wearing the same thing. "And trust me, I know how Damon can be. He was after me for a long time until I got married."

"Hm. Will he be there when Stefan tells me this "big thing"?" I asked putting airs quotes around the last two letters. "'Cause I don't think I can handle that today."

Meredith smiled, and Elena looked at me regrettably. "Actually, I think it involves him too. And you need to meet in the kitchen." She told me.

I groaned, and kicked the blanket off of me. "I should get down there, then." I said, standing up.

"Good luck." Bonnie said, making me chuckle. I headed out of the room quietly, going as slowly as I could. I really wish none of this had ever happened, but who was I to deny the opportunity for this whole new life?

When I reached the kitchen, Stefan was sitting at the table, twiddling his thumbs. Damon was sitting in a different chair, looking insanely bored. When I entered the room, Stefan smiled and Damon smirked at me. I ignored the latter and sat next to Stefan at the table. "What the hell could be so important to wake me up?" I asked. I saw Damon's smile get a little bigger, and Stefan sighed.

"Halle, do you want to know why you're here?" He asked. I nodded, meeting his deep green eyes. He took a deep breath, and began.

"Everything's been really crazy here in the past, but now that things have calmed down. I want Damon to change. He goes around town and thinks he can use females whenever he wants for more than just blood." I met Damon's eyes, horrified, and he just shrugged. Stefan continued. "Damon thinks that he can be single for the rest of his life and just continue on with his ways. I brought you here…" He paused, taking in another breath. "I brought you here because I think I can prove him wrong."

It was silent in the room for a long time. I guess that this was new to Damon, because he wasn't making snappy comebacks. I was silent, trying to take this in. The two of us got it at the same time.

I stood up, furious, and Damon was suddenly holding his little brother up by his shirt collar. "What?" We said at the same time, both with equal levels of furiousness. I let Damon talk first, my head reeling.

"How _dare _you try to keep me from doing what I like!" He growled. Stefan looked pretty scared, and I didn't blame him. I thought Stefan was scary when he was mad; he was nothing compared to Damon. "You have absolutely _no _right to stop _anything _I do!"

I jumped in. "And I can't believe you brought me here just for your benefit! Now I can't even return to my old life without wonderin whether or not my best friend is a vampire! You _jackass_!"

Stefan shoved Damon off of him, looking unnaturally calm. The room again was quiet for a moment, Damon and I glaring at Stefan, and him looking back at us calmly. Then he spoke. "Damon, as much as you like it, I don't think anyone would approve of that particular method. And Halle, I know that you hated your life before. I'm just trying to help. I looked at many people, and you seem to be Damon's perfect match."

This just made me madder, and Damon took out his anger on the wall, punching a large hole through it. Stefan just accepted this, but backed away when Damon started toward him. "Ok, calm down. Just try it and see what happens."

"No!" I screamed, making both of them look at me. "No! I'm…Argh!" I yelled, storming out of the room. My mind was overloading with everything from the past ten minutes, and I opened the front door, leaving it open behind me as I ran toward the Old Wood. It took a few minutes before I got there, but when I did, I disappeared in the trees.

I ran through, the rough ground scraping at my feet, the sticks from the trees getting caught in my hair. I found a big tree and sat down behind it, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. Then I buried my face in my legs and started crying. The forest was quiet with the sound of my sobs for a long time. Nothing disrupted me while I mourned.

When I looked up to wipe off my face, I almost screamed. Damon was looking right at me, his face not two inches from mine. "Halle? Are…are you…ok?" He asked, as if it was hard for him to say.

"No." I said, not meeting his eyes. He sat next to me, putting a finger under my chin and making me look up at him.

"I can't believe Stefan would do that. It's different for him." He said, his pitch black eyes searching my face.

"You have a way with opening conversations." I said, smiling slightly.

"And for making entrances." He told me, smirking.

"Yeah." I said, not feeling like I needed to say anymore. I looked into his eyes, not moving at all when he started to lean toward me. I closed the distance between us, connecting our lips.

Heat exploded through me, making me sigh against his mouth. He tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. I felt his tongue run across my lower lip, rubbing the small cut there that he had made the night before. He bit my lip softly, reopening the cut and making me jump. Then his tongue ran repeatedly along my lip, getting the small amount of blood there while simultaneously making me shiver. His hand ran down my side, pulling me closer to him. The heat from earlier shot through me again, and I moaned softly.

Then I realized who _he _was again.

I pulled away quickly, falling backwards on the forest ground. Damon looked at me, confused, while I scrambled up and started running. I had to get away.

I can't believe I just did that. Something was wrong with me. No, not me. This was still Damon's fault. He was the one that kept trying to seduce me, to use me like he does those other poor girls…

I burst through the trees again; surprised that he wasn't following me. I found the boardinghouse and ran inside, going as fast as my legs would allow up the stairs. Stefan was on the top of the stairs, looking worried when he saw me.

"What's…" I cut him off by shoving him down the stairs. I watched as he fell. Not shockingly, it made me feel better. When he was at the bottom, looking dizzy, I went back to his bedroom, slamming the door hard behind me. I saw a bathroom connected to the small room, and went inside it, closing that door too. I turned the water on to run a bath, and stripped down, stepping inside the warm water when it was done. I sank into it slowly, enjoying the warmth.

When the door opened a little, I curled up quickly and screamed, "Damon, I swear to god if that is you, I will rip your fucking head off." I didn't like to swear, but I was pissed.

"Halle, it's me, calm down." Elena said, stepping inside. I liked her; she knew how I felt almost. She kneeled next to the tub, and I didn't mind that she was seeing me naked. She seemed like a…sister to me. Already.

"I heard what Stefan did." She said, instantly darkening my mood even more. "No, don't get mad. Trust me, he's sleeping on the couch tonight." This made me smile a little, but not really affect my mood.

"But Halle," Elena continued. "I see his reasoning, and he's right. Damon has got to stop doing that. And I've been going with him sometimes, and you do seem to be like him…"

"Shut the hell up." I growled. This was only making me feel worse.

"Halle…" Elena said. I wasn't listening. I just ducked me head under the water until I heard her leave. I could hold my breath for a long time. And when that long time was up, I was alone to sit in the water and cry silently.


	5. An Interesting Date

**A/N: Haha… three chapters in one night…**

**Please review! **

**WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS ATTEMPTED RAPE**

When I came back up, I washed my hair and body and got out. I wasn't going to be in there when Damon got back. I found a robe that literally had my name sewed on it (Wow, they were prepared for me.). It was navy blue and my name was in light orange across the back. It was pretty and soft. I tied it around my waist and opened the bathroom door. Of course, Damon was right behind it.

"Sorry." I said. "Just missed it."

He snapped his fingers. "Oh, darn." I laughed because it seems like he would never say that. He smiled. "It looks like someone's calming down."

"Hahaha…no." I said, glaring at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Stefan's making me ask you this, so don't blame me." He looked at me. "Would you want to go out to dinner with me?"

I snorted. "No. But do I have a choice?"

"Not really." He replied.

I sighed. "Fine. As long as I can get some Mt. Dew, I'll go."

Damon smiled. "Actually, we were going to some fancy-schmancy place Stefan had all set up for us." When I looked shocked, he talked again. "But I ripped the reservation sheet in half and decided that we're going to a bar."

I looked at him, incredulous. "You know I'm seventeen, right? Technically, I shouldn't even be away from my parents until next year."

He waved a hand, walking over to Stefan's bed and lying down on it. His hands went up behind his head before he continued. "I'm a vampire, remember? I can control people's minds, or as I like to call it, influencing."

I nodded. Then I thought of something. "You're going to try to get me drunk, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. It depends on how you do things." He flashed me a smile, and it was gone almost before he started.

I ignored this. "Um, do I have any clothes?" It felt weird to ask him this. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear his reply.

I was right. "Well, there are some in the dresser, but wouldn't it be better if you just come over here?" Damon said, his eyelids lowering.

I glared at him until he left the room. Then I found the clothes in my drawer. "We leave for the bar in twenty minutes." I heard Damon say from behind the door. I looked at a clock, confused, and found that it was almost seven o'clock. Wow. Time flies when your life sucks.

I searched deep in the drawer, looking for something to wear on our "date", until I found a dress. It was folded up in the bottom of the drawer, but when I unfolded it, I wasn't complaining. It was beautiful. When I put it on, I realized that it was just my size. It was black and was pretty tight, showing off my curves. It stopped about mid thigh, and was v-cut pretty deep, showing a lot of cleavage. Damon must have chosen this. I even found some black heels to go with it. After blow drying and running a brush through my hair for a few minutes, I realized that I probably should have done that before I put on the dress. Now the shoulders were wet. Oh well.

When I went to open the door, tripping on the shoes a lot, Damon was still there, his eyes traveling over my body almost hungrily. Then he shook his head and met my eyes again. "Damn, Halle." He said, making me smile.

"Are we leaving now?" I asked, wanting to get this over with.

He extended a hand, smiling. He had put on his leatherjacket again, and the same black jeans. I rolled my eyes at this, but took his hand. "Let's get going." He said, pulling me downstairs and toward the front door. Elena and Stefan were there waiting for us.

"Halle, you look amazing!" Elena said, hugging me.

"Who chose the dress though?" I asked, smiling at her. "Because if it's Damon, I'm gonna' smack him tonight at one point."

She smiled and held a finger to her lips. Stefan was talking to Damon privately, and I couldn't hear what they were saying. After a minute, Damon separated and came back towards me, pulling the door open and bowing.

"Oh, jeez." I muttered, laughing as I went out the door. Damon shut the door behind him and followed me. "So, how are we getting there?" I asked him.

He smiled and led me toward the garage of the boardinghouse, looking cheerful. I chased after him, still tripping in the shoes. What can I say? I've never worn heels in my life. And he was walking very fast. "Damon, slow down." I called to him. He was nearly twenty feet in front of me.

He looked back at me, smiled, and suddenly was right next to me. "I just think you need to speed up." He told me. In a millisecond, he had thrown me over his shoulder and was walking at his speed toward the garage. I rolled my eyes, but let him take me.

When we reached the garage, he set me down and walked toward one of the six or so cars. "Why are there so many?" I asked Damon.

He smirked. "Most of them are mine. I like to switch it up a bit." He opened the door of one of the cars, and I saw what it was.

"A Ferrari?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, I have a weakness for them." He said. I shook my head, but got into the car. It was kinda' small, but cozy. I'd always wanted a car like this.

"Have you?" Damon said, getting into the car next to me. I looked at him.

"I didn't say anything." I told him.

"Yeah you did. You said that you've always wanted a car like this." He started up the red Ferrari, and pulled out of the garage.

"I thought it. I didn't say it out loud."

"Hm. I wasn't trying to read your mind."

We were quiet for a minute. "You might have been projecting your thoughts, but only vampires or witches can do that." He told me.

I shrugged, not really understanding any of this anyway. "It's not that hard to understand." Damon said.

"Once again, I just thought that." I said, rubbing my eyes. The windows were tinted really dark, and the sun had already set, so I could hardly see anything from the windows. Plus, Damon kept reading my mind.

"I'm not reading your mind!" He said angrily. "You're projecting."

"But I'm not a witch." I said. "Or a vampire."

"I know. You might just have a really strong mind." He said. He tuned his head toward me and smirked. "We could that mind to good use."

I rolled my eyes again and sat back in the chair. "Let's just get there."

"Wait, I want to test this." He persisted. _Can you here me?_

"Woah, what?" I said.

_Can you here me? _Damon asked again through my mind. _Try answering. Just think towards me. _

I nodded. _Uh, yeah. I can here you. _

_And I you. Wow, I was right. Cool. Now I can send you dirty thoughts and no one would know. _He thought.

_God, you're a dick sometimes. _I replied. He just smiled at me and continued driving.

We drove in silence for a few more minutes before he pulled up in the parking lot of some bar. I couldn't read the name. It was still really dark. Before I could reach for the door handle, the door was already open with Damon standing behind it. He gave me another smile, holding out his hand. I took it, and he pulled me out of the car. The air was chilly, and I didn't really like the draft on my chest. I guess I'd be fine once we got inside.

Damon pulled me toward the small building, and I could finally see the name. Fell's Church Bar and Grill. That was creative. Damon smiled at me and we stepped inside.

The building looked really mopey, and the music was really boring and sad. "You chose this place?" I asked, glancing at Damon.

He smiled and shook his head. "We go upstairs. This way." He pulled me along farther inside, and I met a man's eyes. He smiled at me, his eyelids drooping, but I couldn't get a good look at him as Damon pulled me along farther. We found some stairs, and we walked up them quietly, making little noise. There was a single door on top, and Damon opened it, pushing me lightly inside when it was. It was pitch black, and when the door closed behind me, I couldn't see anything. My heart beat a little faster.

"Calm, little one." I heard Damon say close to my ear. "It's just an attic."

"That's not what I'm worried about." I muttered. He chuckled and pulled me somewhere in the room. He made me sit down somewhere, and then there was a soft light.

Damon was sitting across from me at a small table, and smack in the middle of it there was a now lit candle. I could only see his face, because the light was small. He was smiling at me, and I blinked a few times.

"And what is the point of this again?" I asked him.

"The fact that I can see and you can hardly see me." He said.

"So what now?" I asked, clasping my hands together. It didn't really seem like we could do much.

He smirked. "Well…"

"Wait, let me rephrase that." I said, holding up a hand. "What now that doesn't involve any of your sick fantasies?"

"We can get drinks." He said.

"You do understand that I'm seventeen, right?" I said. Damon waved a hand at me.

"Yes, but they don't know that." He said. He snapped his fingers and a guy came out of nowhere, looking dreamy, and set a plate of glasses in front of us. Damon waved him away afterwards, and he left.

"Pick your poison." Damon said, picking up one of the bottles. It had something suspiciously red in it.

I reached for one of the bottles, and picked it up. The liquid was clear, and it tasted almost spicy. It wasn't bad, but it was weird. "I dare you." Damon said when he saw what I had picked up. I shrugged, taking his challenge, and emptied the bottle. When I was done, everything was a little fuzzy.

"Halle? Are you ok?" Damon asked.

"It's dark in here." I said dreamily.

"Shit." He muttered. "Well, I guess that if we're 'perfect for each other' or whatever, you have to like alcohol a little." He said.

"You're pretty." I told him, giggling. He sighed.

"Well, maybe you're a little more fun like this." He said. "Halle, can I taste your blood again?"

I was looking around randomly, but nodded when he said this. He stood up and took my hand again, pulling me over to what I guess was a couch and making me sit down. I looked up at him as he sat next to me. "This might hurt a little, but just relax and it'll be gone before you know it."

"You know, Damon," I slurred. "It actually sounds like you care."

He snorted but didn't reply. He made me tilt my head to the side, and I felt his breath against my neck before his teeth were there. His fangs brushed against my skin there, making me shiver, and he sank them inside my throat. It stung for a minute, but then it just felt good. My eyes fluttered shut, and I ran my fingers through Damon's hair. It was softer than I thought it would be. It was over too soon when he moved away. Now I was even dizzier.

Damon brought one of his hands up to his own neck and cut the skin there. Blood immediately started dripping from it, and Damon forced my head to the cut. I closed my mouth around the small cut and sucked lightly. It tasted weird, but not bad, like the drink from earlier. Damon was quiet while he was doing this, his finger running down my back gently. When he made me move away, I smiled at him.

"Yummy." I said. Damon searched my face before kissing me softly. His lips were warm, and I felt my eyes closing in pleasure.

And that's when the stakes went through both of Damon's thighs and he fell to the ground, screaming in pain.


	6. A Scary Encounter

"What?" A deep voice said. "Don't you like to share, Damon?" It said. Another stake appeared in Damon's stomach, and a man was holding it, driving it deep. Damon cried out again, and the man stood up straight, turning to me. It was the man that had smiled at me downstairs.

"Come on, love." He said. His dark gray eyes looked triumphant, and his shaggy, dark drown hair was messy. "Let's have some fun."

Before I could even say chicken, he had grabbed me around the waist and jumped out a window that was apparently there. I yelled as we were falling, but he landed on his feet perfectly. He carried me to an alley, and it was deserted and quiet.

The man shoved me up against a wall, and then I finally realized what was going on. Tears started running down my cheeks as I sobbed quietly. "Quiet, love." He said, smiling. "We're just going to have a little fun." He pressed his lips roughly against mine, but I didn't do anything back. His hand came to the shoulder of my dress, and he ripped it from my body, literally in half. I cried out, but a big hand quickly muffled it. I was left in my bra and panties, shivering violently. He proceeded to tearing my bra off, and he stared down at my exposed skin hungrily. "Lovely." He muttered. He met my eyes. "I'm a vampire. If you scream, I'll snap your neck in a second. Got it?" I nodded, tears still running down my face. "Good." He said, moving his hand away from my mouth. It went down to grab one of my wrists, and his other grabbing my other wrist. He put them both in one of his hands and held them above my head. His other hand went down to squeeze my breast.

I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. No one, and I mean NO ONE, had ever touched me like this. And since it was this random rapist, I didn't like it at all. He stopped after a moment though, his hand instead moving down to rip off my panties. I whimpered quietly, and he ran his finger between my folds, making me jump. "Mmm…so wet." He purred to himself. What can I say? Damon had an effect on me. More tears ran down my face, and he licked them off before shoving a finger inside me roughly. "Mmm, tight too. You're a virgin. Excellent. He said you might be." He said to me quietly. His hand pulled out of me and went down to unzip his pants.

"No, please, no." I pleaded quietly. He gave me a big smile.

"It'll only hurt for a minute." He said. "Then it will…"

He was cut off by something slamming into him hard. It knocked him to the ground, and I fell down also, curling up in a ball. The man and the other figure were clawing at each other and swearing loudly, but I couldn't take any of it in. That was the scariest thing that had ever happened to me.

The figures stopped fighting, and the unknown one shoved an already bloody stake into the man's chest. He cried out before going limp. The other figure stood up and came toward me. "No! Get away!" I screamed, covering my face.

"Halle, it's me." Damon said, kneeling down next to me. I didn't say anything. I just cried softly, sobs wracking my body. Damon pulled me into his arms gently, avoiding "those places." He carried me somewhere, and when I was set inside a car, I turned away from the driver side and cried quietly. I heard Damon get in the car, and he was quiet.

I couldn't tell, but I think he was driving at about a hundred and sixty miles an hour. I was still crying when we reached the house. I heard Damon open the door of the car and scream, "Stefan! Elena!" In a moment, both of them were in front of me, Elena looking terrified and Stefan shocked.

"Halle? Oh my God…" Elena muttered, backing away.

"Where's Damon?" I asked quietly.

"I'm here, Halle. Don't worry." I heard him say. Stefan moved away, and I felt Damon pull me into his arms. I clutched his chest tightly, tears still on my face. While he carried me inside, I talked to him hysterically.

"Y-you saved m-me." I sobbed. "I was s-so scared."

"I know, Halle." Damon said, rubbing my back gently. "I know."


	7. Pondering

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you! And I can tell that your visiting. I have traffic alerts. Just no one's reviewing! PLEASE REVIEW! It's like cookies for me! I need them to live!**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

After a very long hour or so, I had taken a bath and was lying again in Stefan's bedroom, wearing a shirt of Damon's. It was black, of course. The window was closed, the curtains drawn, and I was curled up in a blanket, still shivering. A few images of the night flashed through my mind, making me scared all over again. Then I thought of something the man had said.

I sat up quickly. _Damon! _I sent with my mind. In a moment, Damon was there by the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I held my arms out, more tears in my eyes, and he rushed over to me, pulling me into his arms. I started crying again, and he sat down on the bed with me, rubbing my back again.

"He said something to me." I said, sniffing. Damon made me look at him.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"After saying that I was a virgin…"

"You are?"

I glared at him. "Not the point. But he said, 'He said you might be,' like he was talking about someone else. It was weird."

Damon frowned, looking deep in thought. I didn't interrupt him. I just laid my head on his chest and waited for him to reply. His arms held me tightly, and he was warm, comforting me. I thought vampires were cold. I was wrong. And I also thought that Damon hated me as much as I hated him. But it seemed like I was wrong again…

"Halle, I heard you screaming the other night. That's why I came down. What were you dreaming about?" Damon asked me.

"I'm not sure. I was just running through the woods, and something was chasing me. I saw it for a second. It looked like a person, about as big as you. But his eyes were lighter than yours. And he was talking to me in my mind. I really only heard one thing in specific. He said, 'You are mine'."

Damon tensed, holding me tighter. "Damon…can't…breathe…" I gasped, and he lightened up.

"Who could 'he' be?" He mused to himself. My eyes closed voluntarily.

"Hey Damon," I said. "How did Elena get to the car so fast when you called her and Stefan?"

"She's a vampire too." He said, shushing me. I rolled my closed eyes.

"Let's just relax and we'll think about it in the morning." I said quietly. He didn't say anything. He just made us lie down on the bed, and I clutched his shirt tightly. This plus him running his fingers over my back made me fall asleep in seconds.

Damon thought hard, looking through his mind to see whom the mystery-jackass could be. Damon didn't know who could have enough power to control a vampire and make him do…that, or get into Halle's dreams. Well, he could, but it sure wasn't him.

Damon looked down at the girl in his arms, observed her slow breathing. She was asleep. He ran his fingers through her still-wet hair, noticing how her hair got a lot darker when it was wet. Damon never really noticed things like this in girls. He mostly noticed their necks or…other things. Not how she smelled lightly of the strawberry shampoo she had used recently, or how soft her skin was, or how weirdly perfect her lips moved with his…

Damon shook his head lightly. What was up with him? This was odd. He tried to take his mind off of things by lightly humming an Italian song he knew as a child. He still remembered it even after five hundred something years. Damon didn't remember how old he was. He just referred to himself as, "too old for you, trust me." It usually worked. But then he'd use the girl he was talking too anyway.

Halle snuggled into his chest and breathed in heavily, as if smelling him. She murmured something gibberish in her sleep, and Damon smiled to himself. The girl was pretty. Sure, not fabulous, like strippers that Damon had been with, but just pretty. And, as much as Damon didn't like to admit it, he liked her. She was bitchy and could be hard to deal with it, but then again, so was he. And she was defenseless, in her own way. This made Damon feel more powerful around her, like he could protect her. It was the old "damsel in distress" thing, but he loved it.

Plus, she was pretty tasty.

Damon felt a sudden urge to taste her in other ways.

With that thought, he settled down onto the bed as much as he could and kissed Halle's head softly. He couldn't help a few of the thoughts that came into his mind next.

She was so vulnerable right now. I'd be so easy to just tear her clothes off and take her then and there. Several images flashed into Damon's mind, and they made him hard just thinking about it. Damn, Damon had some nasty thoughts…

He shook his head again. He really needed to stop that. For a long time, the same thing had happened with Elena. But now she was married and undead and stuff. So Damon had gone after the little witch for a little bit, but after she almost blew his head apart with her funky powers, he had backed off. She was with Mutt now, anyway. Wait, Mutt, Knat… dammit. Anyway, he didn't even try with the scary one. She already had the teacher, Alaric, and he had to admit, she creeped him out a little.

Halle murmured again and frowned slightly in her slumber. Damon smiled again and was still, not wanting her to wake up. Her legs kicked lightly at some invisible monster, and he wrapped his legs around hers to keep her from doing so.

But Damon had to react when her eyes shot open and she started screaming bloody-murder.


	8. Dreaming of Fang

**Sooo sorry for the lack of updates in ALL of my stories. I've had a lot on my hands right now; two family deaths, my own depression, a wedding, the new year, blah blah blah. I'm trying my best, but I hope everyone won't come after me with pitchforks! T-T**

**I think this is a decent length... Enjoy! **

**Note: Smutty goodness in two or three chapters from now. :P**

I was running through the woods again, only wearing the shirt I had fallen asleep in. The leaves from the trees were getting caught in my already messy hair, and my legs were really cold. I heard light yet menacing laughter come from somewhere behind me.

_Don't bother running._

This only made me run faster, but my lungs were on fire and my legs were getting tired. My breathing was getting faster and needier, and I could hardly go on.

_Yes, Halle. Just stop and turn around. Then it will be over._

I didn't listen. Instead, I stopped behind a tree and leaned against it, trying to control my breathing while being quiet at the same time.

_You shouldn't hide. I can still see you._

I tried to move my legs, but they refused to work. I sank down the ground, tears threatening. I held them back, trying to look strong. "Who the hell are you?" I screamed into the empty darkness.

_A…friend. _

I felt the tears trying to get out now, but I held them back still. "Why are you following me?"

You haven't figured it out yet? You'll find out soon. Turn around and everything will be over right now.

"Never!" I screamed. The ground shook suddenly, and I sucked in a breath.

Fine. I'll get you the hard way. Bad idea, Halle.

I didn't have time to ask him how he knew my name. Everything suddenly went black and pain exploded through me.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Halle? Halle!" I heard my name, but I was still in pain. I screamed again, and someone shook my shoulders hard. "Halle!" The person yelled again. When I didn't reply, I felt a pair of lips on my forehead. I screamed one more time, and then it was over. The pain was gone.

"Halle, dammit, wake up." The person said angrily. It was Damon. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw that he was looming over me, his eyes searching my face. He calmed when he saw that I was ok. "What the hell was that?" He asked, putting his elbows on either side of me and resting on them.

"I have no idea." I answered honestly. "It was…my dream."

He frowned. He looked like he was thinking very hard. I didn't want to bother him, so I just watched him. He really was handsome. Ok, more than that. He was probably the sexiest damn thing that walked this earth. But I wouldn't be telling him that anytime soon. Thank God, his face didn't change, meaning I wasn't projecting.

"I have no explanation for this." Damon said after a minute. "Maybe Stefan will." He started to get up, but I pulled him back down.

"You're not going anywhere." I said flirtatiously. Might as well go along with this plan of Stefan's. "You chose the date last time, and now it's my turn." He smiled, and I could almost see the word "bedroom" in his eyes. "We're going bowling."

Damon's smile disappeared. "Bowling?"

"I think it'd be funny to see Mr. Tough Vampire trying to knock over the pins." I teased.

He snorted. "Trying? You're going down."

My stomach growled softly, and Damon smirked. "Maybe you should eat something first." He jumped up, pulling on my hand to get me up.

I pulled away from his hand, and he looked at me, confused. I quickly shot my hand up and smacked him on the head, hurting my own hand. He barely moved. "What was that for?" He said, rubbing his head.

"Never," I put a lot of force into my voice. "Take advantage of me again like you did last night." I smiled at him again, and walked out of the room, feeling much more cheerful than before.

As I made my way down to the kitchen, I could hear Damon behind me, making probably as much noise as he could. I laughed to myself and walked into the kitchen. I blinked in surprise. Stefan and Elena were in there, kissing. No, "making out very hotly" would be a better description. "Ahh!" I shrieked, laughing. "There are children in this home!"

Elena moved away, blushing greatly. Stefan almost looked mad at me, but smiled. "And good morning to you." I heard Damon say behind me. He must have seen.

Elena blushed again and this time Stefan even turned away. Damon and I both laughed, and I sat down at the table. "What's for breakfast?" I asked, and then realized how stupid of a question that was.

Stefan turned again and smiled. "That's the downside of living with a bunch of vampires. You have to make your own food."

"Damn." I muttered, standing back up.

"And we really don't have any food." Elena said, smiling. As I opened the fridge, I found that she was right. It was, dare I say it, EMPTY. I looked at Stefan, and he smiled again.

"I can get you some I-Hop or something if you want." He said.

"YES!" I said loudly. I hadn't had pancakes in…twelve years?

This time Damon smiled and Stefan took off with super speed. He must have heard me; he didn't ask what I wanted. "Hungry much?" Damon said.

"Yep. I actually have to eat food." I said, putting emphasis on the last word. Elena laughed.

"Well. No need to be harsh." Damon said, walking over to the front door. "I'll be back…whenever." He took off. I met Elena's eyes.

"Um, I need blood now too." She said. "Are you ok by yourself?" I shrugged. She seemed to be surprised that I was over last night so quickly. Well, that son of a bitch got what was coming to him, so I was fine. Elena smiled at me one last time before disappearing with super speed.

I went back up to Stefan's bedroom, preparing to find something to do. But I froze when I thought of something. I was alone. I could find Damon's bedroom. That is, if he had one. I stepped back out of Stefan's room and walked down the hallway, opening every door and peering inside. One was a bathroom, another a closet. Nothing important. But then I realized how pointless my search had been when there was a big sign on one of the doors at the end of the hallway. It read:

DAMON'S ROOM. STAY OUT OR DIE.

Ha. That's funny. I ignored the sign and pushed the door open. It was pitch black inside, and I searched for a light switch. When I found it, I flipped it on and was surprised. It was very neat; that, I hadn't expected. There was a bookcase against one of the walls, next to a curtained window, filled up with books and a few CDs. A dresser was against the wall opposite the bed, and there was a mirror on it. I thought vampires couldn't see their reflections. The bed was huge and circular. I didn't have to guess why it was so big. All of the furniture, sheets, and curtains were, guess what? Black. There literally wasn't a hair out of place. It was surprising of Damon. I expected underwear to be all over the floor or something. But nope. Totally neat.

I stepped inside the room, glancing around more. I noticed two ropes attached the headboard of the bed, and didn't even want to know. There was carpet under my feet, and it was soft. The curtains of the window ruffled slightly, telling me that the window was open. I moved over to it and pulled the curtains open.

"What are you doing in my room?" Damon said loudly.

I shrieked and backed up. He was sitting on the windowsill, looking semi-pissed and semi-laughing. I put my hands on my hips. "I was interested to see what a slob you were, but I was wrong."

"Oh, I love hearing those words." He said, smiling.

"What a slob you were?" He glared at me, and jumped into the room. I glanced around quickly one more time, figuring I'd never see it again. Then I saw something.

"Oh my God," I said, walking over to the bed. "You have a teddy bear?" I picked up the small brown bear.

"Let go of him!" Damon shouted, lunging at me. I moved out of the way quickly and laughed. The bear had a little cape on.

"Him? I think he's adorable." I said sarcastically. Damon jumped at me again, and once more I moved so that my back was to the bed. "What's his name? Mr. Cuddly?" I asked, rubbing the bear against my cheek.

Damon was too fast this time. He jumped at me, grabbing my shoulders and sending us both crashing onto the bed. I laughed as Damon grabbed the bear from me. "No." He said. "His name is Fang."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Fang? And Damon's a vampire. That's freaking hilarious. Plus the big bad vamp had a teddy bear. That made it all better. "Stop laughing! Like you never had a teddy bear." Damon said, still holding Fang.

I frowned now. "Actually, no, I haven't." I said. "My parents thought they were a waste of money."

Damon met my eyes and handed me Fang again. "Take him." I looked down at it, a little shocked.

"What?"

"Take him. I can tell you think he's cute." Damon said, smirking. Well, I thought _Damon _was cute, but the bear was adorable.

"Ok. Thanks." I said. Damon and I stared at each other for another moment before he kissed me. This time was different. I wasn't frustrated beyond belief or drunk, so I really felt it this time. And it was…amazing.

Damon's lips moved with mine perfectly. I kissed him back enthusiastically. He reached behind me and trailed his fingers down my back, earning a soft moan from me. I dropped the bear on the floor and put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Our chests were pressed together now, and he ran his tongue along my lower lip, asking for entrance. I granted him that and his tongue wrestled with mine, making me moan again, just as softly as before.

Then, of course, the door opened.

Damon pulled away and glared at Stefan, who was standing in the doorway holding an I-Hop bag. I glared too, still not letting go of Damon. "Oh, um, sorry, I'll just…" Stefan started.

"No, you ruined the moment anyway." Damon said getting up. He walked toward the door, smacking his little brother on the back of the head on the way out. I fell back on the bed, sighing.

"You have the worst timing ever." I told Stefan. He apologized over and over until I finally had to tell him to shut the hell up. Then I stood up and walked out the door, grabbing the bag on the way. I could hear Stefan following me downstairs, but I ignored him. That's what you do when you're pissed at someone. But then I had to ask him something before we reached the kitchen.

"Do I ever get my own room?" I asked. Stefan smiled now and nodded.

"It's actually ready for you. Eat first." He told me. I shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table. Damon wasn't there, but Elena was, and she started talking to Stefan when he got to her. I tackled the pancakes hungrily, eating fast. God, I was starving. Luckily, Stefan had bought a whole bunch of food that I could store for later. It was hard to be annoyed with him when he was so awesome.

When I was full, the other two members of the kitchen were still talking. I stood up to put the extra food in the fridge, but then Elena was next to me, grabbing my hand. "No, I'll do that." She gave me a beautiful smile. "Stefan needs to show you something." I raised an eyebrow at her, but she just winked and let go of my wrist.


End file.
